


Face to Face

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Tragedy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Poe, First Order Poe Dameron, Jedi Ben Solo, Knight of Ren Poe Dameron, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Jedi Ben Solo confronts a new foe — and an old love.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “role reversal”.

Taral Ren advances from the shuttle even as he inhales the scent of smoke and fire. The village on Tuanul is already burning, and he can practically smell death, the villagers fleeing like rats fleeing a sinking ship. Poe Dameron never would have gotten used to it.   
Taral Ren has, all too well.

  
And even as the old man, Lor San Tekka, is dragged forward, he knows that this isn’t going to be the first time he’s had to do what needs to be done.

  
***  
Behind Tekka, Ben Solo listens carefully to the sounds of Tekka and Taral Ren’s conversation. Taral Ren is carefully persuasive, almost reasonable-sounding — and if that doesn’t tip off Ben as to who it is, the familiar Force presence blasting him with the force of a Jakku wind would.

  
Poe.

  
Poe Dameron is Taral Ren.

  
And the realization hits Ben like a runaway speeder. It can’t be. The man he loves can’t be Taral Ren.

  
And yet here he is.

  
Ben inches out towards Taral, lightsaber at his side. He doesn’t want to kill Taral. In the end, he loves him too much to kill him.

  
When Taral kills Tekka, he breaks his cover and runs towards Taral. He knows he probably doesn’t stand a chance, but he’s angry, he’s stunned, and —

  
— Taral draws his lightsaber. They duel, and Ben knows he doesn’t stand a chance. At least the last piece of the map is safe, but…

  
“You don’t stand a chance,” Taral says. “You never were the best duelist, Ben. Go home.”  
And yet Ben can’t turn back now. He’ll be damned if he turns back.

  
Eventually, Taral knocks him to the ground, much to the horror of the villagers. Taral’s lightsaber hovers at Ben’s neck, and Ben forces himself to his feet again.

  
He’ll be damned if he gives up.


End file.
